Song of Solomon
by LilyWafiq
Summary: Reporters can say what they like, it won't change how I feel about you.
1. Chapter 1

**Song of Solomon**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: This is my take on the whole sex scene in the book thing. I wrote this after watching the first episode of the second season, seeing as it's only just started here in Australia. Hopefully this is enjoyable, and reviews are always welcome :) I don't own Castle, not even the DVD, which isn't out over here either. Which sucks.**

Detective Kate Beckett sat uncomfortably behind her desk listening to a reporter blab on about Castle's newest book. Truthfully, Kate was starting to get annoyed about being Castles newest inspiration, especially when the reporter said, "I hear that there is a sex scene in Richard Castle's book. Did he get his inspiration for this from you as well?"

Kate spluttered and choked on the coffee that she was drinking. "What? No!"

Richard Castle, hearing Kate's outburst, turned to grin at her.

She glared back, unimpressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, he based these books on you, so I assume you must be close…" The reporter, Rebecca Solomon, was back peddling now, trying to keep the interview going.

Kate, however, had different plans. "I want you to stop implying in your articles that Castle and I are a couple, because, believe me, it's never going to happen." Then she got up and walked away, towards the bathroom.

Rick ducked after her. "Hey, Beckett! What's up?" He asked, walking backwards in front of her.

"Get out of my way, Castle." Kate said, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Why? Embarrassed?" Rick flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Castle, turn around before you hurt yourself."

Rick ignored her advice, and consequently stumbled. He grabbed Kate to try and stop himself from falling, but it didn't help. They landed in a heap on the floor, with Kate straddling Rick's waist, their faces only inches apart.

"Told you." Kate said.

"Nice!" A voice cut through the tense silence.

"Shut up, Esposito!" Kate snapped, before jumping up and stalking over to the bathroom, disappearing inside.

Rick slowly got up off the floor, and grinned at Esposito and Ryan, who were standing nearby. "Well, that was fun." He said brightly.

"Dude, you had Beckett's legs wrapped around your waist. Of course it was fun." Ryan said.

Chuckling, Rick returned to Beckett's desk.

The next day, Kate dragged herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She shuffled in, wearing a small pair of shorts, and a tight tank top. Rubbing her eyes, she went to turn the kettle on, and saw… "Castle?"

"Good morning, Detective!" He replied happily. "I brought you breakfast."

"How did you get in here?" Kate demanded.

"It's not hard. Plus, I have a key." He held up a key.

Kate stared at it for a while. The shook her head. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Rick grinned.

"So, why'd you bring me breakfast?"

"What, I can't just bring you breakfast for the hell of it?"

"No."

"Oh."

"What are you hiding?"

"Me? Hiding? Nothing." Rick looked a little sheepish.

"Castle." Kate adopted a warning tone.

Rick sighed. "You might want to read the paper before you get to work." He muttered.

"Why?"

"Well, there's an article… and a picture… of us." Rick pulled out a copy of the newspaper, and placed it on the counter in front of him.

Kate snatched it up. On the front cover was a small box saying 'Exclusive! Richard Castle and his new flame. Turn to pg 7 for details.' Kate apprehensively turned to page seven, and found herself looking at… well, herself. Lying on top of Rick, legs wrapped around his waist.

"Shit." She said.

"Read the article." Rick said.

So she did. The caption under the picture said 'Has Richard Castle found more than inspiration from his detective partner?'

Kate began to read the article aloud.

Noted crime novelist Richard Castle may have found more than just character inspiration in NYPD Homicide Detective Katharine Beckett. Castle, famous for his Derek Storm, and more recently, Nikki Heat novels has his days full of real life crime fighting, helping Detective Beckett and her colleagues to put murders behind bars.

"This is crazy!"

"Keep reading."

Beckett, the inspiration for Nikki Heat, and Castle have been working together for quite a number of months now, and speculation is rope as to whether Beckett could be wife number three for Castle.

"As if!"

Rick grabbed the paper and kept reading.

Castle's newest Nikki Heat book, Heat Wave, is rumored to contain a steamy scene between the title character, and Castle's own character, Jameson Rook. When asked about Castle's inspiration, Beckett denied any sort of relationship with the author, vehemently declaring that "It's never going to happen!" However, not two minutes later, Beckett and Castle were captured in a passionate embrace, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I told you not to walk backwards."

All eyes are on the pair, as the launch party for Heat Wave draws near. Beckett is expected to attend, and everyone will wait to see is she and Castle reveal their relationship. Heat Wave is out in three days, and the launch party is tomorrow night.

Rick put the paper down, and risked a glance at Kate. She was livid.

"That reporter is going to pay." She hissed. "Wife number three." She muttered under her breath.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "What? Does that idea totally repulse you?"

Kate fixed him with a glare.

"Hmm, I guess so." Rick shrugged. "By the way, that whole pajama look… suits you." He grinned.

Kate stalked out of the room to go and get changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song of Solomon**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Here we go, chapter two :) This contains my own made up version of the sex scene in Heat Wave. Enjoy.**

Kate burst through the doors of the agency where Rebecca Solomon worked. Rick reluctantly followed her. Barging into the reporter's office, Kate slammed the newspaper down on the woman's desk.

"Detective Beckett, Mr Castle. How nice to see you."

"Cut the crap, Solomon. This is a load of bullshit." Kate said.

"Oh?"

"I want you to write another article. One claiming you were wrong, one telling the truth."

"But my bear detective, no-one will want to read that. This," She tapped the newspaper with a perfectly manicured nail. "This is what people want to read."

"You write another article, or I will make your life a living hell." Kate said calmly, before turning on her heel, and storming from the room.

Rick gave an apologetic grin, before following after Kate.

As Kate walked through the streets of New York towards the precinct, Rick trailed behind her.

"I don't know why you're so worked up." He said. "It's just a sex scene."

"Between our characters? That makes it personal. No wonder everyone thinks we're a couple." Kate snapped back.

"Have you even read it?"

"It hasn't been released yet."

"It's on my fan page. You know, the one you're a member of."

Kate could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"No? Well, I have a copy here."

Kate stopped in her tracks. "You have a copy of a sex scene, that you wrote, in your pocket?"

"Never know when you might need it." Rick replied. Then he began to read.

"The light from the sunset played off Nikki's skin, and she almost seemed to glow. Rook stood, mesmerized by the very nature of this extraordinary woman. She didn't see him watching her, and continued to bathe in the cool, clear ocean."

"Cool, clear ocean? Where the hell are they?"

"Tropical island somewhere. Now hush."

"Nikki ran a hand down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and further. Rook watched on still, captivated by her beauty. Only a small, blue bikini covered Nikki's breasts, and Rook wanted nothing more than to remove it, but he daren't approach her."

By now, a number of people had stopped to listen to Rick reading his story.

"The sun's last rays seemed to center on Nikki, and she was the only thing Rook could see. Eventually, it was dark, and Nikki left the water, heading towards the bungalow. She picked up a towel, and to Rook's disappointment, wrapped it around herself. She approached Rook, and smiled. "Finished watching me?" She asked.

"Uh…" Rook was lost for words.

"I guess not." Nikki dropped the towel, and stood before Rook. Clad only in her small bikini.

Rook gulped. His arousal was beginning to cause him some discomfort.

Nikki smiled again, a small, sexy grin, and she then disappeared into the bungalow. Rook stared after her, the image of her smooth, perfect skin, forever imprinted into his mind."

Rick paused, and the crowd gave a disappointed sigh.

"Keep going!" Someone yelled.

"More!" Yelled someone else.

There was a sudden uproar of people wanting more, so Rick held up a hand, and continued to read the story so many were desperate to hear.

"When Rook entered the bungalow, he found Nikki lying on the bed. She'd changed. The bikini was gone. In it's place was the smallest pair of shorts Rook had ever seen, and an incredibly tight tank top.

Rook groaned.

"What was that?" I didn't quite catch that." Nikki replied.

"What are you doing?" Rook managed to ask.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nikki answered.

"Testing my self control, I'd have to say." Rook replied.

Nikki shifted a little, and he pert nipples pressed up against the fabric of her shirt. "Just let go." She whispered."

"Okay. I think you can stop now." Kate said.

"What?"

"No!"

The crowd began to complain, until Kate flashed her badge, and they began to disperse. Rick signed some autographs, before being dragged away by Kate.

"So, to the precinct?" He asked.

"Forget the precinct." Kate said.

"Oh? Where are we going then?"

"My place."

After this, Kate refused to say any more.

**A/N: Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song of Solomon**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Well, sorry about the delay, I've been busy with exams. Yuk. But here is chapter three. :D I now have a bit of time, and it was either this or clean the bathroom, which I will do later. I also have a nice, brand new laptop, so this is my first fanfic to be typed on it! I will no longer have laptop troubles! Hopefully. Anyway, enjoy this third instalment.**

Rick trailed behind Kate as she entered her apartment. Still not saying anything, Kate stopped to look closely at Rick.

He stared back.

"You based her on me." Kate said.

"Yes."

"How much so?"

"What do you mean?"

"All these descriptions. Her beauty. Where does that come from?"

"All from you." Rick replied softly. Then he held up the story. "Wanna hear the rest?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Kate shook her head, and held out a hand. "Show me." She said.

Rick took her hand, and Kate led him to her bedroom. She let go of his hand and sat down on the edge of her bed. "It's all up to you, Castle." She said. "You call the shots."

Rick dropped the piece of paper he was still holding, and stepped out of his shoes. "You absolutely sure about this, Kate?" He asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Lay back." Rick said quietly.

Kate lowered herself onto the bed, her eyes never leaving Rick's.

Rick stepped towards Kate's bed, and crawled up, over the top of Kate. He settled, knees either side of Kate's waist. Kate looked up at him and smiled. Rick bent down, and kissed her gently. Kate relaxed further, and allowed herself to just feel. Rick ran his hands up Kate's sides, up and under her shirt. He quickly stripped her of the shirt, and then her pants, leaving her in only her underwear.

"You really are beautiful." Rick said.

Kate blushed, and smiled self-consciously up at Rick. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, and he tossed it aside. Kate ran her hands over his chest, causing him to sigh happily. She quickly unbuttoned his pants, and he pushed them down, and tossed them off the bed too. Kissing her again, Rick enjoyed the feel of her skin against his, and the way her skin felt under his hands. Kate flipped them over, tired of being passive. She stripped Rick's boxers from his body, and grasped him in her hand. He groaned and thrust upwards. He glared up at her, and responded by removing Kate's bra, and then her panties. The skin on skin contact, and continued kissing was so different, so unexpected to Kate, that she didn't know how she'd held out this long. Kate moaned as Rick flipped them back over, and pushed into her. They began to move together, increasing the pace, increasing the friction. Finally, they climaxed together, and Rick collapsed on top of Kate. She rolled them back over, so she was lying on Rick's chest, and his arms wrapped themselves around her.

"You're amazing." Rick whispered.

"You're not too bad yourself." Kate whispered back, and she kissed the side of Rick's face.

Then her cell phone rang. Sighing, she rolled off Rick and then went fishing around in her the pocket of her discarded pants.

"Beckett." She said into the phone.

"Where the hell are you? You said you were coming in today. There's someone here who wants to talk to you." Ryan's voice floated over the line.

"Who?"

"That reporter woman."

Kate sighed. "Fine. Tell her I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

Kate hung up and sighed. "Gotta go."

"A case?"

"No, just Rebecca Solomon again." Kate got redressed, and headed for the bedroom door. "I'll be in the kitchen. Want anything?"

"Only you." Rick replied, and Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the precinct, and Kate and Rick made their way up to Kate's desk, where Rebecca Solomon was sitting. She stood when she saw the pair, giving Kate a cold smile. "Detective." She turned to Rick and her demeanour changed completely. "Mr Castle." She smiled warmly.

"Ms Solomon." Kate replied.

"I came to ask you a favour, Detective Beckett." She said.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Tomorrow night I will be attending the launch party for Heat Wave, and I was hoping that you, Detective Beckett, would be able to offer some insight into the working mind of Richard Castle."

"Why don't you ask Richard Castle then?" Kate asked coldly.

Another big smile at Rick. "Well, I was looking for a different sort of insight." She turned back to Kate. "If I could just trail along with you tomorrow night and occasionally ask some questions."

Kate glanced at Rick, who smiled slightly, but gave her a look saying, 'it's up to you.'

Kate sighed. "Fine, I'll help you. But don't expect me to pay any more attention to you than I have to."

Rebecca nodded. "Okay. Thank you." She smiled at Rick again, and Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Kate watched as the reporter left, and then turned to Rick. "She wants to get in your pants."

Rick smiled. "I know."

Kate frowned at him.

"But I don't want to get in hers." He leant close. "Yours are the only pants I want to be in."

Kate tried to fight against the blush that was rising in her cheeks, but failed.

Rick laughed, and Kate glared at him.

"Hey, you know that dress you wore to the last party?" Rick asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't wear it tomorrow. I'm gonna get you a new one."

"What? Castle, no. You don't have to."

"But I want to. I get to choose, that way, I can choose one that's easy to get you out of."

Kate didn't even bother replying.

"Good. Glad that's settled."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this part. Please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Song of Solomon**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I was watching Castle last night, and I watched Fool Me Once... and I loved when Beckett went home to get in the bath and read Heat Wave. I especially loved when she ducked into the bathroom to read, and Castle popped his head up over the side and told her where to find the sex scene. Anyway, now I have a week to go before more Castle :( I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Late the next afternoon, Rick dragged Kate from the precinct and took her back to his apartment. Alexis was eagerly waiting, ready to help Kate prepare. She herself was already dressed in a simple cocktail dress that accentuated her slim figure. Rick's mother, Martha Rodgers, was also dressed for the party, and chattering away happily. Kate always loved being in the Castle's home. She loved how easily the three generations got along and lived harmoniously.

"Ready to see your dress, Kate?" Alexis asked.

"I guess." Kate replied.

Alexis smiled. "You'll love it. Come on." Taking Kate's hand, Alexis led her to the guest room, where she usually got dolled up for Rick's parties.

"And here it is!" Alexis pulled a cover off the dress, and Kate gasped. "Beautiful hey?" Alexis asked.

Kate just nodded.

Alexis grinned. "Dad may be a bit of a child, but he sure has good taste when it comes to what women wear. Especially you."

Kate smiled absent-mindedly.

"I'll leave you to get changed. Call me back in if you want any help."

"Thanks Alexis." Kate said.

The girl left, and Kate smiled to herself again. Yes, Rick did have good taste. The dress, a cocktail dress, was a shimmery blue, and low cut. Kate quickly put it on, and went to stare at herself in the mirror. The dress fell just right to flatter her, and show off her well-toned body at the same time. Rick really knew what he was doing when he chose this particular dress.

There was a knock on the door, and Alexis entered the room. "Wow." She said. "You look awesome!"

"Thanks." Kate replied, and she began to do her hair.

The reveal had always been something Kate enjoyed when it came to Richard Castle. The way his eyes lit up when he saw her all dressed up. Today wasn't different. Alexis led Kate back out into the living room, and Rick, now in a tux, simply gaped at her. His eyes were slowly devouring her, and Kate blushed, something that was becoming increasingly common.

Martha grabbed her granddaughter's hand and dragged her from the room, giving Rick and Kate some privacy.

"You look fantastic." Rick eventually managed to say.

"Thanks." Kate said with a smile. "And thank you for the dress. It really is perfect."

"Only because the woman in it is perfect." Rick replied.

Kate laughed. "You are so corny!" She said, but reached up to gently kiss him. Their first kiss since the previous morning.

"Woo!"

They broke apart and saw Alexis grinning madly. "It's about time!" She exclaimed.

Kate glanced at Rick, who simply smiled.

"Well, this is a welcome step forward. Now, shall we go?" Martha said.

"Wait! Ground rules." Rick said. "Neither of you mention this..." He indicated himself and Kate. "...that's for us to do, when we feel the time is right."

Kate nodded her agreement.

"You are to keep acting as though Beckett and I are not in any sort of personal relationship, and whatever you do, _don't_ talk to Rebecca Solomon."

This earned a raised eyebrow from Martha, and a hasty promise of "Later." From Rick.

"Okay, limo's here. Let's go!"

Kate stood, watching Rick as he read from his new book. The crowd was silent as Rick read, and Kate found herself staring at Rick's lips, desperately wishing hers were pressed against them.

"He really is amazing." Rebecca whispered to Kate.

Kate gave a non-committal "Mmm."

"I was wondering, if you're not in a relationship with Mr Castle, would he be at all interested in, maybe, dating me?" Rebecca looked hopefully at Kate, who raised an eyebrow. "Unless you have objections."

"Why would I have objections?" Kate asked.

Rebecca just smiled.

"And now, I would like to invite up my beautiful inspiration, Detective Katharine Beckett." Rick smile at her, and Kate made her way to the front.

Rick placed an arm around Kate's waist, and whispered, "I saw you getting irritated by that reporter. Thought I'd give you an out."

"Thanks."

Turning to the crowd, Rick said, "I've had the pleasure of working with Detective Beckett for a while now, and I want to thank her for putting up with me. I know I'm not always easy to be around, and I've been getting on your nerves since I met you, but I've had some of the best times of my life since I started working with you. Thank you Kate."

Kate smiled up at Rick.

"And there's something else that I really want to do." Rick said.

"What's that?" Kate's asked.

"This." Rick brought his other hand up to Kate's face, and he dipped her backwards, kissing her passionately.

The crowd started cheering and whooping. Cameras flashed, and eventually Kate and Rick stood up straight again.

"So, uh, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the night, I'm going to be around for a little while longer if you have any questions. Then I think I will take Detective Beckett home, and not get out of bed for a week."

Kate gawked at him, as the crowd cheered again. Rick merely shrugged and gave Kate one of his lopsided smiles.

However, the look on Rebecca Solomon's face was worth it, and Kate laughed. She wandered over to the other woman.

"So, you were saying?"

Rebecca glared at Kate and turned and walked away.

Rick sidled up to Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Keep an eye out for a rude newspaper article tomorrow."

"I know."

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. At this point there is one more chapter to go, however, I might expand it a little. As always, reviews make me happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song of Solomon**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Kate woke up wrapped in Rick's arms. She smiled, and stretched out.

"G'morning." Rick mumbled.

Kate rolled over and kissed Rick lightly. "Morning." She replied.

They lay in silence for a while, until there was a knock on the door.

"Richard? Kate? Would you like some breakfast? Alexis is preparing some."

"Thanks, mother." Rick replied. "We'll be out in a few minutes." He kissed Kate, and tolled out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and got dressed. Kate simply watched him. He bent over to kiss her again, then pulled her out of bed. She got dressed too, and they went out to the kitchen for breakfast.

There was a newspaper on the counter, and Alexis passed her Dad a cup of coffee, glanced at the paper, and said, "You might not want to read that."

Kate picked up the paper and sighed. On the front page was a shot of Rick kissing her. She started reading the article aloud to Rick.

"_Richard Castle's latest book launch was almost a complete fiasco last night. From the very start, when he arrived with Detective Kate Beckett hanging off his arm, dressed in a slinky, blue number that left little to the imagination, things went downhill. By the time Castle came to read an excerpt from _Heat Wave_, his "inspiration," Detective Beckett, had filled her night drinking and denying a supposed relationship between herself and the famous author. When Castle called upon Beckett to join him, Beckett managed to embarrass not only herself, but also Castle, by throwing herself at him, before declaring that they would not get out of bed for a week. Afterwards, when asked about her actions, Detective Beckett declined to comment."_

Kate slammed the paper down on the counter. "I am not reading any more of that. I'm going to go and pay that bitch a visit." And she stormed out of the apartment. Rick grabbed the paper, and quickly hurried after her.

"Do you realise what an article like this will do to my career?" Kate demanded of Rebecca Solomon once she'd arrived and stormed into the reporter's office.

The woman didn't respond, she just stared at Kate with one eyebrow raised.

"Ms Solomon." Rick said, placing emphasis on the woman's title. "I believe that my partner asked you a question. It would be in your best interests to answer."

Rebecca shifted her gaze to Rick. "I know exactly what an article like this can do. I have ruined careers before. But I only tell the truth. My readers hand on every word I say."

Kate fought the urge to slap the woman across the face.

"Ms Solomon, I am going to take Detective Beckett and leave, and then I am going to call one of my lawyer friends and have them get in contact with your lawyers." Rick said. "Good luck with keeping your job. You're not the only one who can ruin careers."

Kate glared at Rebecca, before Rick lead her out of the office.

Kate insisted on spending time alone for the rest of the day. She left Rick at the precinct and went home. For most of the day, she sat, stewing over the article, life, and most importantly, Richard Castle. If he hadn't decided to write books based on her, she would never have gotten into this mess. Kate poured herself a drink, then another. She past the day in silence. Until late in the evening, the phone rang.

'Beckett." She answered in a raspy voice.

"Turn on the TV." Rick's voice entered the haze that was Kate's brain.

"Why?" She replied.

"Just do it, would you?"

Kate turned on her TV, and was confronted with a picture of Rebecca Solomon.

"In other news, journalist Rebecca Solomon's latest article has caused outrage all over New York today." The newsreader said.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"The article slammed NYPD Homicide Detective Kate Beckett, the partner of best-selling crime novelist Richard Castle, claiming that at the launch party of Castle's newest book, Heat Wave, Beckett was drunk and disorderly. This claim, however, has caused an uproar. Many of the guests at the launch party say that Detective Beckett was in no way drunk or disorderly."

There was a cutaway to a guest, who gave their opinion, and the sequence of events that Kate knew were real.

"There was also a protest outside Ms Solomon's office today, with many protestors showing their support for Detective Beckett."

A shot, this time of Rebecca Solomon's office building, the front of which was completely surrounded by protestors.

"Huh." Kate said, smiling.

"Isn't it great?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kate replied. "It's a little overwhelming."

"Well, Detective Beckett, my fans are your fans."

Kate laughed. It was good to hear Rick's voice. It broke up the tedium of sitting along, drinking. Kate checked the clock. 8:27pm.

"Can I come over?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Kate replied.

"I'll be there in 10." Rick replied, before hanging up the phone.

**A/N: I've decided to stretch it out a bit. And now I have a two part epilogue in mind as well. :D IO hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Song of Solomon**

**Chapter Six**

Waking up entangled in Richard Castle's arms was something Kate Beckett could definitely get used to. She stretched, and curled up close to Rick. Yep, this was a nice way to wake up in the morning.

Slowly, Rick woke up too, and he mumbled, "Good morning."

"G'morning." Kate replied sleepily. She blinked up at Rick and smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Always do when you're next to me." Rick replied.

Kate chuckled. "That was bad."

"But true." Rick said with a smile.

Kate stretched up to kiss him gently. Pushing her down into the mattress, Rick kissed her back passionately, his hands roaming over her skin. His weight was spread over her, and Kate sighed happily. Her tank top and shorts disappeared, along with Rick's boxers, and then they were skin to skin. Hands were everywhere. Rick's mouth left a trail across Kate's skin, leaving her writhing and moaning for more. Rick's hand found what he was looking for, and he plunged his fingers into Kate's willing body, starting up a rhythm, until she was panting for breath. He brought her to the edge, then stopped. Kate's eyes flew open, glaring at Rick. But the look on his face made her frown. She tried to form a word, 'Rick,' but her mouth wasn't working.

"You are so beautiful." Rick whispered. "All the time. When you're interrogating murderers, when you're dressed up for parties, when you're dressed down at the end of the day. And especially when you're lying in front of me, at breaking point. You're amazing." Rick bent down and kissed her. It was unlike their other kisses. This was slow, sensual, almost... could it be loving? Rick slowly pushed himself into Kate's body, keeping his eyes locked with hers. They started to move. Together, they brought each other pleasure, and pain. Kate came first, crying out Rick's name, contracting around him, which in turn caused Rick to fall over the edge, emptying himself into Kate's body.

They recovered together, dozing in the early morning sunshine shining in through Kate's window. Eventually, Kate got up to have a shower. When she got out, she found Rick in her living room, watching the news.

"Anything interesting?" She asked.

"Could be. Check it out." Rick replied.

Kate sat, and Rick picked up her hand, holding it on her knee.

Kate smiled to herself, and focussed on the story.

"Journalist Rebecca Solomon has publically defended herself over her scandalous article about NYPD Detective Kate Beckett." The newsreader said. "Ms Solomon claims, despite many others rebuking her claims, that her article was the truth."

Kate turned to Rick. "This is stupid."

"Agreed." He picked up the remote, but was stopped when the newsreader said, "Just in, Rebecca Solomon has been ordered to publically apologise to Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. We cross live."

The shot was then of Rebecca Solomon, and Kate grimaced.

The woman's demeanour suggested that she wanted to be anywhere except in front of the camera. "I... I was wrong." She said. "The article I wrote about Detective Beckett was false, and I apologise to her, and I wish to advise everyone that she is actually a very..." She hesitated, and Kate could see the hate on her face. "...Exceptional detective."

"Hmm." Kate said.

"Wow." Rick said.

They looked at each other.

"Vile woman." Rick said.

"Agreed."

"Ms Solomon has also been fired from the newspaper, and vows never to write such and damning, false article again." The newsreader concluded, before moving on to the next story.

"And that's that." Rick said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Kate..."

"Yes, Rick?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

Kate looked at Rick closely, looking slightly worried. "What?"

"Especially after starting up this kind of relationship, I've come to realise something. Something big." He paused. "And I know this is only new, but I've known you a while, and..."

"Spit it out, Castle." Kate said.

"I think I love you, Kate."

Kate gawked at him. "What?"

"I think I love you. I mean, full on, in love with you."

He looked so nervous, and Kate had to smile. "Oh, Richard."

"What does that mean?"

Kate replied with a kiss. "I love you, too." She whispered, before kissing him again.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Don't ask me why. I just do."

"Well." Rick sounded chuffed. "Awesome."

"Let's go out for dinner." Kate said.

"No, let me take you out for dinner." Rick replied.

Kate smiled. "I'll look forward to it all day."

"As will I." Rick replied.

Then Kate's phone rang. She smiled. "Until then, we have work to do."

"Together, we're unstoppable!" Rick exclaimed,

Kate laughed. "Whatever you say, Castle." She answered the phone, then said. "Let's go."

Rick grinned. "Hey, Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Reporters can say what they like. It won't change how I feel about you."

Kate smiled, and kissed Rick, before dragging him out of her house.

-Fin-

**A/N: Done! I know I was going to write an epilogue, however, it's taken on a life of it's own, which has spawned into a sequel. The next story, for which I haven't thought of a name just yet, involves fire and murder, and lots and lots of Kate and Rick doing what they do. :D I know it may seem almost a cop out that Rebecca Solomon didn't get dealt with by Kate, but it's an issue that might be addressed in the sequel.**

**Thanks for sticking around to read this story, which turned out quite different to what I expected. Please review, and thank you to everyone who has taken time to review so far. Keep an eye out, the sequel will be out soon, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


End file.
